


Intoxicating

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pheromones, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is caught in the snare of something he didn’t expect, and drowns in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

When he opens the door to the motel, Sam is accosted by a scent he doesn’t recognize. It’s not stale sheets and musty air, not the smell of detergent or lemon cleaner. It’s not the oil Dean uses to clean the guns, or the dirty laundry, or the underlying smell of candy that permeates the air when Gabriel is there.

This smell is soft, and fresh. It’s a summertime breeze, threaded through with a lightening storm, underlined by fresh snowfall and newly fallen leaves. It’s darkness and light. It’s life, and it’s _power_ , and it overtakes him the moment his feet cross the threshold, leaving him gasping for breath, desperate to take the smell in deeper, to bring it in to his very soul. He stumbles, his eyes wide as the force of it slams through him, and then his skin is on fire.

A hand is at his elbow, holding him steady, but he’s aware of it only as a peripheral thing to start with, too much sensation and too much smell and too much _everything_ , and for an endless moment, Castiel is only the smallest blip on the radar as he stands at Sam’s side, speaking words that the hunter can’t here past the roaring in his ears.

Until, suddenly, and with startling clarity, it dawns on him that it’s _Castiel himself_. The scent – the intoxication of it – is _radiating_ from the angel, and before Sam is aware of moving he’s grasped Castiel’s arms, turned him toward Sam, and buried his nose in the angel’s neck, inhaling deeply, dragging in air and aroma and a force so powerful he’s dizzy with it.

The noise that tears from his throat is animalistic, but he doesn’t even care, barely even hears it, his only desire right now to get more, get _closer_ , and he’s somehow maneuvered Castiel back against the wall and slotted a leg between the angel’s, rutting up against him and making more wrecked, broken sounds and always, _always_ breathing deeply, high on it, drunk on the ecstasy it brings with it.

Castiel’s head tips back against the wall on a long moan, one hand coming up to bury itself in Sam’s hair, the other clenched on his hip, doubtless leaving fingerprint bruises, and Sam, some part of him that he’s never noticed before or hasn’t allowed himself to see, wants that, wants to be marked by this in some way.

The aroma surrounds him, embraces him, prompting him onward, and with greedy fingers he manages to unbuckle Castiel’s belt, shove his pants and boxers down to the floor, and then he’s kneeling, Castiel’s hand still fisted in his hair, the other a brand of scorching heat on his shoulder. Trembling gusts of air escape the angel, but he’s beyond sound, beyond _voice_ , and Sam takes in his hard length on such blatant display in front of him. The aroma is stronger here, cloying, and overpowers every sense of self Sam still possesses. His control has been long since ravaged, shattered from the moment he walked into the room, and he presses his nose deeply into Castiel’s groin, nuzzling at the wiry hair there, content to just breathe the scent in for long moments.

And then Castiel is pressing impatient fingers to his chin, pushing him back and shoving his cock in Sam’s face, begging without words, and yes, Sam finds he wants that, wants it very much, and without further thought he swallows the angel down whole, reveling in the broken cry of desperate want above him.

There is no restraint. Castiel’s hands both press to the back of his head and he shoves forward into Sam’s mouth, thrusting over and over. Sam chokes on it, and he’s still drowning in scent, and he _can’t breathe_ and he _doesn’t care_ as his mouth works frantically over Castiel’s cock. And then the angel is coming, shooting down his throat, and Sam swallows as much as he can before pulling back, pulling away and taking a few ragged gulps of air.

The first thing he notices, then, is that the fragrance that had so taken control of him is gone. Followed closely on the heels of that is that he is himself again, capable of rational thought, capable of shame and horror and bitter regret, because he’s wanted this, wanted it for a long time, but would _never_ have taken it, had _promised_ himself he never would. But then Castiel is pulling him to his feet, blue eyes darkened to cobalt, gaze intense as he spins Sam, reversing their positions and pressing Sam back into the wall, pressing _against_ him as he leans forward, mouth to Sam’s ear.

“It was a spell,” he says, voice low and sandpaper-rough and going straight to Sam’s cock. “To bring about intense, overwhelming lust in me for the first person to enter my presence, and to enhance and use my…natural pheromones to ensnare that person.” As he talks, he’s rolling his hips, rubbing delicious friction into Sam’s crotch, and Sam is having trouble focusing on the words the angel is saying. “I came here hoping to find Gabriel, hoping that he could undo the spell. But I can’t say I’m disappointed that it was you who walked through the door first.”

And then he’s kissing Sam, licking into his mouth as his hand ducks into denim jeans and cotton boxers and wraps around Sam’s cock, pumping him slowly while starbursts of sensation dance behind Sam’s eyes. He’s so far gone already that he’s coming almost instantly, his cry of release swallowed by the angel’s mouth as he pulses furiously into Castiel’s hand.

When he comes back to himself, Castiel has moved back a step, ducking down briefly to grab and tug his pants back up, fastening the belt as he looks up into Sam’s eyes. Sam can’t help but notice that the angel looks pleased with himself, and something eases in his chest. He quirks a small, unsure smile, and is left breathless when the one Castiel graces him with in return is blinding, and full of so much promise.


End file.
